


Ventajas naturales

by Lilieth_Herly



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Husbands, M/M, Romance, Story: The Adventure of the Retired Colourman
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilieth_Herly/pseuds/Lilieth_Herly
Summary: Si lo innato y la práctica se vuelven uno, pobre del hombre convertido en el blanco de ataque.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ventajas naturales

**Author's Note:**

> UwU

— _…_ _Con sus ventajas naturales_ —leía Holmes—, _todas las damas son sus ayudantes y cómplices… Puedo imaginármelo susurrándole dulces naderías a la joven señorita en el Ancla Azul y recibiendo cosas sustanciosas a cambio_ —concluyó, ganada para entonces la atención de Watson, quien sonreía divertido desde su escritorio—. Estoy seguro que no fueron exactamente esas mis palabras, mucho menos el contexto.

—Por supuesto, de haber transcrito el caso como sucedió, lo habría terminado entre las paredes de alguna pequeña y sucia celda —respondió, haciendo a un lado las palabras de Holmes con un suave movimiento de manos, este no era el primer fragmento al que lo enfrentaba, sabía que no sería el último. El detective frunció el ceño.

—¿Y esto es mejor? Deja demasiado a la imaginación, así como puede ser una simple corrección, a falta de más descripciones, el lector bien puede pensarme susurrándote al oído… ¿y si agregamos la invitación al teatro? —Watson no logró mantener su risa más tiempo, pero luego de una carcajada y conociéndolo como lo conocía, entendió perfectamente que no era con precisión aquel el dilema de Holmes, lo alcanzó a paso tranquilo. Sabía la forma correcta de acercarse sin ser expulsado al momento. Sostuvo una de sus manos mientras tomaba asiento en el reposabrazos, acarició el dorso en movimientos tenues.

—Ambos hemos llegado a un acuerdo con eso hace mucho tiempo, cariño, así que dime, ¿cuál es el problema? —Aun cuando Holmes desvió la mirada no retiró su mano, pero al deslizar el pulgar sobre el pulso en su muñeca, tardó un par de segundos en encontrarlo acelerado. Evitó sonreír, algo como eso no haría otra cosa que mantener sus labios tan silenciosos como una tumba.

—… Es una tontería, John, me disculpo por el drama. —Pero obviamente el doctor ya había leído lo suficiente en él, sabiendo que no podía ser un tema tan delicado, se permitió insistir. Sin embargo, cuando se vio en un segundo arrastrado por aquella fuerza que tan bien se escondía, terminando en el regazo de Holmes, un poco de su intención desapareció al tener un par de labios sobre los suyos—. Solo pasa de ello.

Y quizá si no hubiera agregado nada Watson habría estado feliz de mantenerse enredado entre la boca de su amante, no obstante lo hizo, aumentando en demasía el peso de la cuestión, ¿qué podría dar tanta vergüenza para que su esposo intentara distraerlo tan efusivamente? Ahora que lo miraba más de cerca, descubrió un suave rubor en los pómulos afilados. Al mismo tiempo que dejó a una de sus manos acariciando las hebras oscuras, dirigió los dedos de la otra al calor de la suave mejilla en busca de ofrecerle un poco de calma, sin embargo aún con eso Holmes se negó a darle incluso la menor atención de sus esquivos ojos grises.

Aun así, largos dedos acariciaban lentamente uno de sus muslos y su cintura se mantenía aferrada por un fuerte agarre, el calor se extendía con el contacto, aun a pesar de todo el peso que la escena imponía a su cuerpo Watson aún quería saber, la curiosidad picaba en su cabeza imponiéndose muy encima de un Holmes tan cariñoso. Lo amaba, claro, de todas las formas habidas y existentes posibles, más tratándose precisamente de él, muy poca fuerza tendría (para el caso, no era su intención) refrenar la duda que aumentaba conforme su detective mantenía el silencio.

—¿Es por el diálogo?, dime la verdad, ¿no crees que sea atractivo? —comentó, tanteando el terreno, sabía la opinión de Holmes a esas cuestiones, debía, aun así, hacerlas. Rodear el tema hasta encontrar la entrada secreta y hacer la pregunta real, tenía ya en mente cada paso a seguir, cómo debía reaccionar al menor gesto o acción. Ojalá hubiera una manera sencilla para extraer información vergonzosa de su amante.

Pero no la había.

Siendo sincero consigo mismo, no lo querría de otra forma. Incluso en esa clase de situaciones el hombre lograba de algún modo encantarlo.

—Todas las mujeres del reino me quemarían vivo si mi respuesta fuera negativa, pero sería incapaz de mentir en ese nivel… John, no insistas. —Watson se mantuvo callado, pero continuó el suave masaje en la nuca del detective, la otra mano ahora sobre el pecho delgado, resonaban contra su palma los latidos acelerados, la calidez de su cuerpo se extendía a todos sus rincones desde tan gentil toque.

—¿Es sobre el coqueteo? —dijo en un intento de tantear el terreno, para su sorpresa, el corazón de su amante arremetió todavía más contra su tacto. Los brazos a su alrededor temblaron ligeramente, cerniéndose con fuerza excesiva durante un segundo antes de volver al punto de inicio. Sabiéndose en el camino, Watson usó las uñas sobre el cuero cabelludo. A penas alcanzó a escuchar, casi sorprendido, el aliento que logró ser contenido entre los labios de durazno.

—John, por favor… —murmuró, intentando con apenas resultado esconder la emoción en su voz.

—¿No te gusta la idea de que use mi encanto para conseguir información, aun cuando tú lo has hecho incontables veces? O… —Lentamente se abrió camino entre el saco y la camisa de Holmes, necesitaba sentirlo cerca, provocarlo tanto como fuera posible, comparar la aceleración o disminución de los latidos, por el momento, no hubo cambio. Acercando los labios al oído ruborizado, suspiró—; ¿O prefieres que lo haga solo contigo? —En ese momento ni siquiera importaba su título de doctor, el redoble contra su mano habría sido notado incluso por el menos sensible de los hombres.

¡ _Atrapado_!

Pero el silencio se mantuvo.

Watson no le dio importancia, Holmes se había delatado y nada lograría detener a su doctor del nuevodescubrimiento. Estaba sorprendido, claro, parecía ser que lo que había hecho hasta ahora no era suficiente para el detective. A penas tenía pistas para saber cuánto de sus boberías le gustaban a Holmes, así que nunca abusaba de cada oportunidad, jamás sobrepasaba el límite una vez conseguía tener al hombre con el rostro pintado de escarlata, justo como ahora, aunque el nuevo conocimiento no le haría detenerse. Ya no.

Bajó del regazo tibio solo para volver acomodando cada pierna a los lados de Holmes, quien todavía se negaba a decir palabra o a mirarlo. Watson quería saber lo que sucedía dentro de esa mente tan increíble, ¿cómo se sentía ahora que fue descubierto? Sostuvo su rostro para tocar los temblorosos labios con los suyos durante un segundo antes de dejarlo escapar, complacido al tener el cálido aliento golpeando la base de su cuello.

—Cariño, ¿sabes cuántas veces me he mordido la lengua para no soltar cada palabra en mi mente en honor a ti? ¿Sabes cuántos de todos mis te amo debo callarme y que no son ni la mitad de los que te he dicho?... Te extraño cuando te vas de casa y no paso un minuto sin pensar en ti hasta tenerte nuevamente conmigo —susurraba Watson a Holmes, acariciando su cuello y sus hombros, enredando su cabello, a un punto de la desesperación que intentaba mezclarse y formar una quimera incompresible con una repentina felicidad. Lo sentía a cambio, tal vez como una recompensa o intento de calmarlo, estremecerse bajo su toque, además una _reacción_ halagadora tocaba la suya con suaves movimientos.

Los golpes de ambos corazones alcanzándose a través de la ropa.

—Quiero sentirte dentro de mí cada noche, llenarme de tu calor y tu esencia, escuchar tu voz. Mi amor, me tienes en la palma de tu mano y nunca he sido capaz de ir tan lejos para decirte… siempre preguntándome cómo reaccionarías, siempre atento a tu gestos procurando no sobrepasar la línea. He estado tan asustado de que al saber todo esto correrías lejos de mí, ¿por qué un hombre tan interesante y lógico como tu conservaría a su lado alguien tan emocional? Pero míranos ahora —nervioso soltó una ligera risa, apenas podía ocultar su felicidad. Tanto tiempo de guardar silencio para que ante el más efímero de los errores el castillo de naipes terminara derrumbándose.

Pero no pudo haber sido en otro tiempo, ¿verdad? Solo hasta ahora podía tener el lujo de observar y conocer tan profundamente las reacciones de Holmes, de sacar sus conclusiones y actuar en consecuencia. En ese momento, sabía a la perfección la forma de mantenerse en el camino, sin dudas o pensamientos sobre arruinar la escena con su pasión. Marcó un suave ritmo de su dureza contra la del hombre que ahora mordisqueaba su cuello, soplando aliento cálido en su piel necesitada. Se inclinó para darle más espacio, al sentir los largos dedos masajeando sus caderas cedió a la fuerza con la que lo abrazaba, para al fin tener un vistazo de tan preciosos ojos grises. Un hermoso y casi irreal par de lunas llenas.

—Está bien —pronunció Watson con las manos en el rostro que tanto amaba—, tócame, márcame, tómame, te pertenezco por completo —lo besó, sabiendo que así como no habría pregunta más allá de esa mirada tan vehemente, tampoco escucharía respuesta alguna. Mientras sus palabras fueran comprendidas y aceptadas, para el resto tenía la costumbre como respaldo, sabía que Holmes no hablaría y estaba bien con eso.

Enredó las piernas alrededor del detective cuando este comenzó a levantarse, sosteniendo sus muslos tentadoramente cerca de los glúteos. Al cerrarse la puerta tras ellos y caer en la cama, logró entender en la expresión de su amado que aquella no sería una experiencia como todas las anteriores, por memorables y extraordinarias que fueran. Sonrió, si aquella era la consecuencia de unas cuantas palabras, ¿que no conseguiría con todas las tonterías que como buen escritor podría recitarle al oído? El solo pensamiento le provocó un estremecimiento.

Cuando Holmes lo regresó a la realidad con un beso arrebatador, le hizo comprender que su imaginación no alcanzaría nunca un ápice de lo que estaba a punto de experimentar.

No esta vez.

Nunca.

**Author's Note:**

> OwO


End file.
